Delia's Gift
Delia's Gift, is the 3rd and final book in the Delia Series written by V.C. Andrews. Summary At the beginning of Delia’s Gift, Delia feels Senor Bovio is smothering her with kindness and generosity, not because he cares so much for her as he does for his grandchild. Delia attempts to reconnect with the Davila family because she still feels guilty and responsible for what has happened to Ignacio in Mexico. When she visits them, she pleads with his father to explain to Ignacio that she had nothing to do with his capture. But Senor Davila’s words are biting and hard. Senor Bovio promises that if she continues to be cooperative and obey his wishes, he will see what he can do to get Ignacio out of prison earlier. But the nurse he has hired to care for during her pregnancy, Mrs. Newell. Millicent Newell, is bitingly cruel to Delia and secretly administers drugs to Delia. One day, Delia gets very bad abdominal pain and collapses. When she comes to, she is in a hospital emergency room and learns she is suffering from Abrupto placenae, a serious problem that puts the baby into distress. When Delia is brought back to the Bovio estate, she finds she has been moved to another section of the hacienda ostensibly to recuperate. Mrs. Newell is still in charge of her. Whenever she asks about the baby, she is given little or no information. When one of Delia’s friends has a bad reaction to the drug Ecstasy at a party, Delia comes to her aid. But even Delia’s quick and firm action can’t save her friend, and Senor Bovio tries to take his grandson away from Delia, claiming she is an unfit mother. He will movbe to take custody of the child. In desperation, Delia turns to her Tia Isabella, who agrees to confront Senor Bovio.“Together, we will fight for our family,” Tia Isabella declares. “For your child is as much part of our family as he is a Bovio.” “Yes, you have influence with judges and lawyers, Ray,” Isabella tells Senor Bovio, “but I have some, too, and the publicity that will build around this battle will be enough to do us both great damage. By the time I’m through with that nurse of yours, she’ll be singing her confession on the stand.” “You’re willing to do all this for her, Isabella? You?” “I am,” Delia’s aunt declares. “Furthermore, imagine what Adan Jr. will learn and face years and years from now when he’s old enough to understand and realizes you drove away his mother. Besides, you won’t live forever and you won’t be able to buy his love. I should know about that. I’ve tried doing it all my life. It doesn’t work.” Isabella’s words hit their target. Senor Bovio is willing to compromise and permit Delia to take Adan Jr. to live with her in Isabella’s home--as long as he can remain a doting grandfather. In the final moments of our story, Delia Yeberra, who has traveled a long, convoluted and difficult highway, is back with her Tia Isabella at the Mexican cemetery, holding hands and gazing hopefully and lovingly at the tombstones of their loved ones. “Together,” Delia whispers, “we will defeat the third death.” (Mexicans believe we die three times: Once when our bodies die; once when we are interred, and once when we’re forgotten.) “Si,” Isabella says. “We will.” Category:Delia Yebarra Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Yebarra Family Category:The Bovio Family Category:Delia's Crossing Category:Delia's Heart Category:Delia's Gift Category:Book Series Category:Delia Series Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman